I hate doctors!
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: reposted Chichi gets a letter from the doctors stating Goku needs a check up. Read to see how Chichi gets him there. Read and review.


I hate doctors!

Goku went out fishing one day to get dinner for his mate and his son Gohan. Chi-chi sat in the kitchen and looked at the mail. There were several letters from doctors. Chi-chi sighed as she opened each one. As she read she thought, ' _Yeah right. Getting Goku to the doctor's office is like trying to keep Gohan at his desk with his books._' She knew how hopeless it was to try to get him there. Once Goku saw a doctor's office he'd run in the other direction. Chi-chi sighed again. ' _I know Goku's healthy and all… but he needs a check up in many areas just in case. But how the heck am I going to get him out of the house! The only times he leaves is if he wants something to eat or he wants to train with one of his friends… so what am I going to do?' _Then something clicked in the back of her mind. ' _I got it! He can take me to the doctor's office instead. He wouldn't suspect that he was the one really going… and then when he least aspects it… we play the old switcharoo. Oh Chi-chi you're a genius!' _

Gohan looked up at his mom. " Uh Mommy… I'm hungry. When is dad getting back with that fish?"

Chi-chi snapped out of her trance. " Uh… did you say something Gohan?"

" I just asked you when dad was coming back with the fish. I'm starving."

" I don't know when your father will be back Gohan."

Gohan looked at the table. " Uh are those doctor's letters?"

" Yes they are. Promise not to tell your father."

Gohan nodded. Just then Goku walked in with a big fish. Chi-chi watched as he husband walked in the room. Goku showed the fish to his mate. " Hey hun. How's this? Not too big is it?"

Chi-chi stared at the fish for a few seconds. " No it's just right Goku… this is good enough for dinner."

" Good… I didn't want to get one that was too big." Goku looks at the table.

" What's that?" He asked pointing to the letters.

Chi-chi thought, ' _Oh shoot… I can't let him know what those are.. that would be a disaster. Oh wait that am I worried about… its for me.' _She looks at Goku again. " It's nothing for you to worry about."

Goku examens the letters. " They are from the doctors!" Goku was on the verge of freaking out.

" Goku calm down! They are for me!" Chi-chi said.

Goku looked at Chi-chi. " For you Chi-chi? You feeling ok?"

" Goku you have to go for check ups once and a while… and unlike you Goku… I don't go crying like a baby every time I need to go."

Goku gives his wife a pouty face. " Hey… I can't help it if I don't like needles."

" For heaven sake… you are impossible Goku! You are one of the strongest people in the universe and you're afraid of needles!"

" They hurt Chi-chi!"

" Goku… you get beat up some many times in battles and you never wine about those wounds but if a little needle goes through your skin you say it hurts…. I just don't understand you some times…" Chi-chi drags the fish over and starts cutting it up. Chi-chi smells the air. " Uh… Goku… take a bath!"

" I was just about to do that Chi." Goku went outside and started to bath himself. He started thinking about the letters on the table. ' But it doesn't make sense… Chi-chi had her check ups last month… how many do you need… something's going on and she's not telling me. Maybe she doesn't want me to worry about her or something… maybe I should toughen up and go with her to make sure…' Goku scrubs himself down and then he gets out of the tub. He starts drying himself off and walks back into the house.

He looks back at his mate. " Uh Chi-chi… I made up my mind…. Even though I hate doctors I'm going to go with you anyway."

" But Goku… you don't have too."

" No I insist. I want my wife to be healthy and if theres anything wrong I want to know about it… just like the time you got pregant with Gohan… I want to know."

" Alright Goku you win. You can come." Chi-chi turns around and smiles to herself. ' Oh man this might be easier then I thought it was going to be. Goku's coming along…. You can always feed of Goku's good nature, even if its mean… I gotta do it."

The next morning…

Chi-chi and Goku got dressed and they were headed out to go to the doctors. Chi-chi turned to her son. " Now Gohan… you be good while were gone alright… don't forget to study…"

" Ok mom. I will."

" That's my little scholar! See you later son."

" Bye mom, bye dad."

" Later kiddo."

Goku and chi-chi sat down in the car. Goku turned on the car and they drove off. Goku was wondering what was going to happen. He was a bit nervous. He was afraid a nurse or doctor was going to jump on him and give him a shot or something. Even the idea of it scared Goku.

Chi-chi saw the worry on Goku's face. " What's wrong Goku.."

" Its nothing really."

" Doctors really aren't scary people Goku."

" They are mean to me."

" They are only that way because you put up such a fuss."

" If you say so but I still hate doctors…"

Chi-chi shook her head. " Goku… you know which ones I have to go to right?"

" Yeah the tooth guy, and the main doctor."

" Alright… Goku. First of all the tooth guy has a name… Dentist…"

" I knew that… but why do you gotta go to the dentist anyway?"

" I gotta check and see if I got any holes in my teeth and stuff."

" Oh."

Then they arrive at the dentists. Chi-chi walks up to the desk. " Good morning."

" Oh good morning Mrs. Son." The receptionist lowers her voice slightly.

" So you got your husband here. That's good… we will be with you shortly."

Chi-chi smiles. She sits back down next to Goku. But as usual Goku was amazed. He was looking at the fish in the fish tank in the office. " Woah… fish!" Goku cheered.

" No Goku you can't eat them." Chi-chi said as she saw Goku holding up one of the fish.

" Aw… but I'm hungry!"

" PUT THE FISH DOWN!" Chi-chi said as she lifted up her frying pan.

Goku tenses up as he dropped the fish back into the tank. " I didn't know you brought that."

" Goku I always keep it with me… it's a full time job trying to keep you under control… you are such a kid at times."

Goku frowns. Then the receptionist comes into the room. " Oh Mr. And Mrs. Son.. the doctor will see you know."

Chi-chi and Goku walk to the door. Goku walks sideways to avoid the receptionist. Chi-chi sighs as she watches her husband. She pulls out her pan again. " Goku Son!" She hits him with it.

Goku crunches down and grabs his head. " Ouch Chi-chi! That hurt! Why did you do that…"

" The receptionist isn't going to do anything to you…"

" but… but… she works for the doctor….."

" Goku… she just shows you to the doctor, she doesn't give you any shots… they aren't trained for that. The receptionist handles paper work."

" Oh… never mind."

The walked into the room. Chi-chi sat down in the patient chair. Goku sat next to his wife. The doctor came in. " Hello… and how are you two doing today?"

" I'm good doctor."

Goku crunched way from the doctor. The doctor laughed. " You still don't like doctors do you Goku Son."

" I hate doctors… they are mean."

" I'm not a mean doctor Goku Son… I'm a nice person."

" You give shots…"

" Oh that's right… no… I don't give shots… I only gives shots to numb your mouth if I have to drill into your teeth. But Goku would you mind if I took a look at yours?"

" My teeth?"

" Yes… can I?"

Goku thought for a minute. " Alright…. But no pointy needles or stuff.."

" I promise…"

The doctor pulls out a mirror. Goku looks at it. " What's that?"

" It's a mirror so I can see into your mouth… its harmless." The doctor came closer to Goku. " Open up…"

Goku did as he was told. The doctor looked around. " Ah… good… no problems…"

" No problems?"

" Your teeth are in perfect condition."

The dentist looked back at Chi-chi. " What ever you are doing to his teeth… keep doing it. But as for you Chi-chi there is a small hole in your right molar… I will have to take care of that. So we can either do it now… or later."

" When ever you think doctor."

The doctor gets his mirror again. He examines the tooth. " Well the whole is big enough just to fill it. So there is no need to numb it."

The doctor turns to one of his nurses. " Get me one of the filling capsules please."

" Yes right away doctor." The nurse leaves for a second and goes into the cabinet and pulls out a capsule. " Here you go doctor."

"Thank you nurse." The doctor does a quick job and then Goku and Chi-chi leave.

Chi-chi looks at Goku. " See… now was the dentist that mean?"

" No he wasn't."

" As long as you don't wreck your teeth there won't be a mean old dentist."

The walked out to the car and they took a quick ride to the hospital where the main doctor worked. They couldn't go to a local doctor because he wouldn't be able to handle cases such as Goku's considering that he was an alien. Goku tread carefully through out to the halls. They got to the doctor's office. Goku was so terrified he wouldn't even come in.

The doctor looked out his door and he saw Goku standing far away from the door. Chi-chi was practically dragging him there. " Oh for Kami's sake… we don't have time for this…"

" I don't want to go near that mean doctor! I don't want a needle! I HATE DOCTORS!" Goku shouted in the hall.

In a few rooms next door some of the patients could hear Goku's panic. One asked her doctor. " Uh is there really a mean doctor here?" The women asked.

" Oh of course not. That man shouting out there is Goku Son… it is well known throughout this hospital that he hates doctors because they give needles.." The doctor said.

" He's that afraid of them?"

" Well from what I've heard Goku Son is the greatest martial arts master in the world… and the only thing that terrifies him the most besides his wife is a needle… Its truly a mystery…" The doctor said.

Meanwhile out in the hall Goku was still fighting his wife. " I'm not going anywhere near that office!"

" Its just a check up… why are you being so stubborn!"

" I told you Chi.. I hate doctors!"

The doctor laughed in his office. He had to go through this every time Goku had to come for a visit. The doctor come out into the hall. " Ah Goku Son… you made it in…"

Goku sees the doctor. His hair stands up on end. Goku tries to take off in the other direction. But Chi-chi grabs on to his shirt. " Chi-chi please let me go! I don't want to go near that doctor!" He wined. Goku was running in place.

The doctor indulges himself in a laugh. " Goku Son… no need to carry on like that."

" Your mean…"

" I was never mean to you…"

" Yes you were…"

" Alright name the times when I was mean to you."

" Alright I will… the time when you gave me that shot… and the time when you were rapping me up after the fight I was in with Vegeta, and all those other times when you gave me a shot!"

" Goku if you don't get in that office right this minute I swear you won't have any dinner for a month!"

Goku looked at his wife. " You can't be serious!"

" Oh I'm serious Goku… now march!"

Goku sighed as he walked into the doctor's office. Goku was so nervous. Chi-chi was standing there with her pan ready. Goku sat down.

The doctor sat down at his desk. He pulled out Goku's file. " Alright Goku Son… how have you been feeling lately? Any big battles or anything?"

" Not for a while. I haven't gotten hurt in a while as bad as when I was last here."

" Uh if I remember the last time you were here you had the flu."

" Oh that's right."

The doctor looks down at the paper again. " Uh huh…"

Goku looks at the doctor. " Yes?"

The doctor didn't answer Goku. He just pulled out something from his draw. Goku looked at the doctor's hand. Goku gets all tense. " A….A… NEEDLE!" Goku jumps from his chair and runs past Chi-chi. Goku starts screaming.. " I HATE DOCTORS!"

Chi-chi looks down the hallway. " Uh doctor… do you want me to get him and…."

" No need. He's in perfect health Chi-chi. If he could jump and run out of here that fast… he's perfectly healthy."

Chi-chi bows to the doctor. " Thank you so much."

Chi-chi finally caught up with Goku. He was outside the hospital by the car. She walks up to him. He sees her and says, " There is no way I'm going back in there."

" Its alright Goku… you don't need too. The doctor said you were in perfect health."

" I could have told you that Chi…"

" We always have to check… don't worry dear… you know what.. I'll give you a treat."

" A treat?"

" For being a good boy… I'll take you out to eat. How does that sound?"

" You mean it! Great…. Lets go!" Goku was so excited. He looked at his wife again. " We aren't going to see any more doctors are we?"

" No of course not."

" Good cuz I hate doctors."

" Yes Goku we know… you said that like fifty times already."

" Just wanted to say that. So anyway… lets get something to eat!"

" Well you gotta dive silly."

" Alright then, get in."

Goku and Chi-chi got in the car. Chi-chi looks back at the readers. " Who knows what will happen next time."

Goku looks at Chi-chi. " Did you saw something honey?"

" Uh.. me.. no… lets go Goku."

So Chi-chi and Goku leave the land of the doctors for the time being… but Goku knows this won't be the last time.

Fin..

Hey everyone. Man that was long. This is my longest one shot. I tried to make it funny. Don't know if I succeeded. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review.

trunks and goten


End file.
